


Canis Felidae

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: Carter Grant finally gets a pet or two.  It doesn't happen the usual way.AKA:  There's a reason we call Kara Danvers Superpuppy...





	1. Care and Feeding

Carter Grant loved Saturday mornings.   
He could sleep in a little, but not too much. Breakfast in his PJ’s with his mom, and cartoons and video games with Kara. And it gave him time to work his latest beg/bargain/plead on his mother and the much softer-hearted woman who’d finally come fully into their lives. Carter had a plan, and he called it “Operation Animal.” Cat had always been firm about them not having pets, but Kara had a relaxing effect on his mom, and Carter was hoping it would extend to the Grant family finally having a little fluffy animal to call their own. He’d been working on Kara for a couple of weeks - not outright asking, because he didn’t want to set her against his mom directly, or tip his hand too soon. These things must be finessed. Funny cat videos, a new stuffed animal, a zoo trip...these were the weapons in Carter’s arsenal. He wasn’t Cat Grant’s son for nothing.

When he finally got up, the two women weren’t anywhere to be seen. That wasn’t too unusual - and it was possible Kara hadn’t stayed over. Although Carter knew she liked Saturdays with the Grants too. Cat cooked a giant spread and Kara couldn’t get enough. Plus of course, whatever disgusting couple things they liked to do. Suppressing a teenage shudder at the thought of goopy stuff in relation to his mother and Kara (although he was still enjoying the all the leftover Valentines candy his mom had hoarded to dole out to Kara - what he could convince her to share, that is), he headed to the kitchen. No, Kara was here - her keys were on the hanger, and her flip flops were by the door.

Carter shook his head. Even for National City, early March was chilly enough for regular people to be cold in flip-flops. Was Kara trying to out herself to the world? He’d have to talk to his mom about it again. Both Grants agreed Kara Danvers was one of the best things to ever happen to their family. They also privately agreed that if she thought she had been fooling them with the glasses & pony tail routine...well, they’d need to have a contingency plan for when the world figured it out. But, among the many things they were both good at was planning. And Kara, and Supergirl, was absolutely worth it.

The first bits of chocolately goodness had just plinked from the box into Carter’s cereal bowl when he heard it. “That was an odd sound,” he thought to himself, continuing to pour the ‘nutritional disaster’ as his mother referred to it in his bowl. Maybe his mom or Kara had turned the TV on. They had the whole floor to themselves, so there were no neighbors to blame. And if there was someone passing by outside, they’d have to be pretty spectacular to make it 30 flights up.

And then, as Carter dipped his spoon in for that first hit of cereal crack...

“Woof!” The spoon jangled as it hit the granite counter top. Carter’s eyes got very large. It had worked!! His planning, and the carefully laid out attack - they had succumbed even earlier than he’d estimated! 

Sliding across the wood floor in his socked feet, Carter slowed as he came to the closed door of his mother’s bedroom. Maybe it was a surprise? Carter softly knocked, barely able to contain himself. He was getting a dog!! 

After another snorty canine sound, Carter could stand it no more. “Ok, I’m coming in. I hope everyone is ready...” He eased open the door and turned towards the main part of the room, expecting to see his mom and Kara.

Instead, alone in the middle of Cat Grant’s California king bed with the 1000 thread count sheets...bounced an adorable yellow puppy. Carter wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he may have squealed with joy, just a little. The puppy seemed just as excited to see him, and spun itself almost in a complete circle. 

Carter laughed and tossed himself on the bed next to the very excited creature, quickly earning his first doggie kiss. “Ohhh, you’re so soft! Mom, Kara - I love him! Whoops,” Carter said, quickly flipping the bundle of fur over, “I love her! She’s awesome! Where are you guys? You can come out now! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” The puppy popped up and down next to him, bestowing a multitude of licks and nips all over the young teen.

“Guys, come on! Let’s play with her! What’s your name, girl? Do you have a name already?” Carter laughed at himself. “I’m already talking to my dog like you can answer.” Just as he started to look around again for the two women who should’ve been here to celebrate with him, he noticed both nightstands had phones on the chargers. Neither woman was very far from their phones, so they had to be here somewhere. Although, it was odd neither was using the phones to take pictures of this happy moment.

As Carter’s eyes moved across the headboard, he finally noticed the other unusual thing in Cat’s bedroom that morning. The puppy even quieted for a second, as much as she was able to be still.

Laying curled up tightly in the middle of what was usually Kara’s bunch of pillows...was a very small, tuxedo colored kitten. The cat’s fur had sort of blended in, so the boy and the dog hadn’t noticed it in their joyous introduction. The three occupants of the room took a moment to all stare: Carter looked at the cat, and then at the dog for some reason, the dog looked at the cat, and then back at Carter. Then the kitten unfurled, stood and stretched in a move that a seasoned yoga master would admire, and proclaimed:

“Meeeoowww.”

That little declaration set the puppy off in an instant, headed right for the tiny creature. Carter didn’t quite move fast enough, and the puppy managed to give the kitten a solid, full-headed welcome lick before Carter could stop her.

“Okay, okay. The kitty probably doesn’t like that, girl,” Carter said, trying to gently restrain the bundle of wiggles, who clearly was NOT done kissing. “Mom! Kara! Come out! I can’t believe you got a cat, Mom!” Cat had always sworn she would NEVER have her namesake - “The jokes Lois would make alone, son. Not worth it.” But Kara loved everything, so it had probably just blinked those hazel eyes at the compassionate superhero and...whammy! Two pets for Carter.

He managed to shove the puppy gently to the other side of the bed and approach his second surprise of the morning. The cat was really tiny, not quite small enough to fit just in one hand, but not much bigger. And, like the puppy, a little girl. Carter estimated she was only 4-5 pounds; not knowing much about cats, he figured she was probably just old enough to be adopted. And her fur was even softer than the puppy - well, the part that didn’t have dog slobber on it. As he gently cuddled the kitten to his chest, Carter could hear her starting to purr. “Awww...you like me!” 

The puppy had apparently had enough of being outside of her boy’s attention, and Carter quickly felt a head nudging under his arm. The kitten stiffened, but didn’t hiss when the sniffing began. “See, you can be friends, it’s ok. Be gentle, girl,” he warned the dog, calmly petting both animals. 

His joy at these wonderful new companions was beginning to be edged out by his worry though. Calling again, and looking all around the master bedroom and bath, resulted in no mom and no mom’s super-girlfriend. And, also importantly, no food or anything for the animals. That wasn’t like his mom at all, she was a master at being prepared. It was time to take this up the chain of command and call for reinforcements. Well, reinforcements that weren’t currently trying to climb the drapes or barking at something trying to climb the drapes.

Carter pulled out his ever present phone and pulled up the name of the one person he could always count on to know what to do and keep a cool head. As the call connected, and a groggy voice answered, Carter said “Aunt Alex? We have a problem. I need your help.”

*******

Alex flung her arm out over one of the small brunettes cuddled on either side of her to reach the cell phone ringing away on the night stand. Finally reaching the device, she opened her eyes enough to read the display.

"Carter? Is everything ok?" She was significantly more awake at this point; she usually talked or texted with Carter throughout the week, but he didn't usually call this early, especially on a weekend when they all liked to sleep in.

"Aunt Alex, can you come over? Like right now? Something’s weird, and I can’t find Mom or Kara." Carter’s voice betrayed a little of the panic now. And Alex could swear she heard a...bark?

The DEO agent propped herself up against the headboard, and traced her hand along the bare back next to her. “What do you mean you cant find them?” Alex fought to remain calm. It wouldn’t help Carter, and there were several good explanations of where at least Kara might be.

“I looked all over the house. Their phones are here. Kara’s keys and shoes. And her suit’s in the closet. Plus, they got me a dog and a cat aren’t even here to...” Carter trailed off. Alex though he might be composing himself, the worry about the 2 most important women in his life really kicking in now.

“Hey, bud. Don’t worry. We’re going to figure out what’s up. Wait,” Alex stopped. The two women sharing her bed weren’t even pretending to be asleep any more, and were reaching for their own cell phones. “They got you a dog and a cat? Your mom let you have a cat?”

Even through his budding panic, Carter managed a half-laugh. “Yeah, they were here on Mom’s bed this morning. The puppy looks like a Lab/golden retriever mix, she’s a fluff ball. And the kitten is super-tiny, she’s black and white and really soft. But I don’t have any food or litter for them, either. You know that’s not like Mom or Kara, Aunt Alex. Something’s really wrong.”

“Ok, kid, hang on a second,” Alex put the phone on mute. On her left, Lt. Colonel Lucy Lane hung up from her phone call. Lucy shook her head, “Nothing happened at the DEO. The last time they saw Supergirl was when we all left last night. I asked Vazquez, and she checked the radar even - it was a really quiet night in National City for once.”

Detective Maggie Sawyer, the third occupant of the bed (and the relationship), took a little longer, but eventually she clicked off her call. “Same with the PD. Nothing unusual at all, except a few drunks down in the water district. No Supergirl sightings, not even ‘The Guardian’ was out and about.” Even given the tenseness of the situation, all 3 women rolled their eyes at that name.

Alex sighed, and un-muted her nephew. “Ok Carter, you definitely did the right thing by calling me. We’re going to figure this thing out. I’m on my way...”

About 60 minutes later, Alex Danvers was riding up the elevator to the penthouse where her sister spent most of her off hours. As Alex stared at the opulence, she remembered the first time Kara had come clean about just who she was spending all her time with. That was one awkward conversation, Alex grinned, and the next few months were all about trying to fit Cat, and then Carter, into the close knit group of Superfriends. Slowly, Alex got glimpses of the Cat Kara kept swearing was there - the woman Kara had desperately missed so much, finally the superhero had said screw it (rum was maybe involved) and tracked the ‘diving’ CEO down on some luxe Caribbean island’s private beach and basically blabbed almost every secret she had, along with a lot of tears. The way Kara described it was sheepish, but whenever it came up, Alex noticed Cat always managed to slip next to Kara, and intertwine their fingers. Bit by bit, the brash media mogul facade faded a little (except on game night), and a quieter, nerdier, deeply in love just-plain-Cat emerged. She hadn’t at first - Alex thought it was just a long hot-for-mentor kind of crush that Kara would shake herself out of - but Alex understood now. And more than that, was happy for her sister, and Cat.

Carter of course, was a much easier addition. He was really quiet (although theirs was a loud crowd anyway), but loved science and was so bright and thoughtful. He wasn’t anything like the boys Alex remembered from high school, that’s for sure. Kara doted on him, and he obviously thought the world of her, even before he figured out who exactly his mother was dating. He and Alex had built a ‘nerd bond’ as her girlfriends liked to call it, and Alex found she really loved being the cool aunt.

As soon as the thick door swung open, Alex found herself with an arm full of lanky teenage boy. He was already a hair taller than her, and would probably overtake Kara’s 5’8” by the end of the year. “I’m here, Carter. And we’re going to figure this out.” 

Carter nodded, and tried to slyly wipe his eyes as he pulled away. He’d only gotten more panicked as the day had gone on, and it became clearer that this wasn’t some prank gone wrong. His mom & Kara would never do that to him. “Come on, I’ll show you where we were when I realized something was up.” He turned and headed to the master bedroom, thankful he’d taken a moment to at least get dressed for the day. “Where’s Lucy and Maggie?” Carter asked as they walked across the spacious apartment.

Alex followed dutifully, but did keep an eye out for anything unusual. She’d been here for enough dinners, and game nights, and science projects to know it pretty well. Nothing jumped out at her as she answered Carter’s question.

“Maggie’s coming, she stopped off to get pet stuff. And Lucy went ahead to the DEO, we had an idea. You remember how we did that security work-up on all 3 of you last month? The full-body image, retinal scans and some other stuff? Well, eventually that’s supposed to work like a tracker, although it’s not really set up to do it yet. Lucy’s with Winn, giving him a kick in the butt.” In actuality, Winn and Susan Vazquez had been working feverishly as soon as Lucy had quietly informed them of the situation, to get the system online to help find the missing women. There was no way Alex wasn’t going to search Earth and the surrounding galaxies for Kara, and no way she was going to tell Carter Cat was lost until every single option had been explored, every villain pressed, and every superhero questioned. Cat was Carter’s world and vice versa. There’s no way she’d leave him voluntarily - the one thing Alex had NEVER questioned about Cat Grant was her love for Carter and what an amazing mother she was. And to leave 2 animals for the kid and then disappear? Alex couldn't wrap her head around it, but she wasn’t leaving Carter alone until they found her sister and his mother. And if something awful had happened...well, at least Carter would be with the extended family that loved him.

They arrived at the closed bedroom door. Carter explained he’d shut the pets in, because the puppy had proved to be...investigative. As the people walked in, the blond furball went nuts - hopping and leaping and spinning. Alex and Carter couldn’t help but chuckle at her antics, even with the seriousness of what was going on. “You were totally right, C. She’s a whirlwind!” It took Alex a second to even spot the much quieter kitten, who was casually draped across the bureau, her tiny eyes clearly taking the measure of this new invader.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the puppy into her lap. Carter said, “Look out, she really likes to...” 

Alex figured it out a wet second too late. “She likes to lick.” Alex wiped her cheek. “Thanks puppy. I’ve got my own girls at home, but you are awfully cute.” The puppy kept playfully tugging on Alex’s jacket sleeve and trying to scoot backwards. Carter watched, leaning up against the the dresser and running his fingers along the soft, white belly the kitten rolled over to display.

Alex’s phone buzzed, and she swiped it to open. “Hey Lucy, any luck?”

Lucy responded, “We owe Winn and Suze a steak dinner, they got a rudimentary version of it up and running. They tried to tell me how, but..ehh.” Alex chuckled, she was pretty sure Lucy’d stolen that sound from Cat. Her Lucy had many wonderful qualities, but she was no techie. Maggie wasn’t either, so if there was a problem with the DVR or laptops, Alex was the partner they turned to. And of course she couldn’t resist those big brown or green eyes. 

As Lucy was explaining they’d start with Alex’s location, her text alert came in. “Say Carter, can you go help Maggie? She’s got a ton of stuff to bring up.” The teenager headed out towards the front door, and Alex tuned back in to Lucy. 

“Ok, tall dark & gorgeous, we’ll start with your exact spot, using the GPS on your phone to hone in. Then...” there was a little muffled discussion, and Alex recognized both Winn and Vaz in the background, no doubt tweaking this program they’d just pressed into service a month before it was due. “Ok, then we’re starting the radar. Fingers crossed.”

The sounds of something being dragged reached Alex, alerting her that Maggie and Carter had returned. She thought she heard one of them mention a water dish, and then a few dishes rattling. But Lucy’s next words jolted Alex’s attention back.

“Alex, where are you right now?” This was not Luce, she and Maggie’s irrepressible partner. That voice had been strictly Lieutenant Colonel Lane, co-director of the DEO National City branch. And she was in full military mode. “Alex!”

Alex was startled enough into standing up. “Lucy, easy. I’m in Cat’s bedroom. Everything looks normal. The balcony's closed, nothing in the bathroom or closet, except what I’m pretty sure might be an Oscar ceremony dress. What do you see?”

“You’re sure you’re ok? Because Alex...what it’s showing...is that Kara and Cat...are in the room with you.” 

The words registered, but their meaning didn’t, as Alex sat back down. “What?! Lucy, that’s not possible. I even looked under the bed. There’s no one in the room with me now at all. I mean, no one but...Carter’s new...pets.” 

It was like all the sound in the entire world had just been unplugged. The puppy laid her head on Alex’s thigh, and the kitten, who’d silently crept down from the dresser, made a valiant and successful attempt with her tiny kitten claws to scale the shin of Alex’s jeans. Eventually, both animals were more or less on Alex’s lap. “Lucy - send me the retinal scans for Cat and Kara from last month.” Even Lucy knew better than to interrupt that tone of voice, as long as she knew Alex was physically safe.

The scans almost instantaneously popped up. Alex grabbed one of the discarded cell phones and powered it on to use as an extra light source. Gently grasping the dog’s muzzle, she tried to shine the light and hold up her cell’s screen to compare.

“Oh, shit.” The puppy had bright blue eyes, which Alex couldn’t recall seeing on a Lab before. Bright blue and familiar eyes. What she’d definitely never seen on any human before was the way the pupil slightly expanded, instead of contracting when presented with a bright light. “Son of a bitch.” Figuring she might as well, Alex pulled up the scan of Cat’s eyes. She’d noticed it when they were at the DEO and even commented to Cat about it - there was a striking ring of gold around Cat’s iris. It was more noticeable when her hazel eyes appeared brown. Of course, Cat had a snappy comment to cover, but the phrase ‘ring of gold’ had struck Alex distinctly, as well as Kara’s reaction. She wondered if her sister was getting closer to proposing.

“Oh, shit.” And there it was - on the retinal scan and in the actual Cat/cat eyes in front of her, the ring of gold. If Kara wanted to propose now, they’d have to do with matching collars. “Lucy, we have a problem,” before her lover could squawk, “we’re all...safe. Maggie & I are coming in, with Carter and a couple of...well, very special guests. Love you, gotta go, see you soon.”

Alex hung up quickly, overwhelmed and not particularly wanting Carter to overhear until she got a grasp of it herself. The puppy - Kara, her brain supplied - had regained her energy and was trying to roll herself out of a tangle of sheets. “Well, of course you’d be cute.” There was a distinct yip from under the covers, as if the dog was agreeing on her cuteness. A tiny, delicate paw was placed on Alex’s hand that wasn’t holding a cell phone any longer. When Alex said nothing, still lost in thought, an even smaller set of claws emerged and scraped. 

“Ow!! Ok, ok, you’re cute too.” The claw retracted, and the paw was immediately summoned to the cat’s mouth for cleaning. “What the hell am I supposed to tell Carter?” 

“Tell me about what?” Alex turned quickly. Of course she hadn’t heard Carter and Maggie walk up to the bedroom door, she was sort of busy freaking about how her sister and her sister’s girlfriend had somehow been turned into adorable animals. Just in case, figuring it couldn’t hurt, Alex Danvers clicked the heels of her boots together three times and closed her eyes. “There’s no place like home, there’s no place like home.” When she opened them to find Carter and Maggie looking curiously at her and the animals, she muttered, “Yeah. I didn’t think it would work either.”

To be continued...


	2. Your first visit to the vet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the weirdness continues...

“So...,” Alex began from her seat on the huge bed belonging to her sister and her sister’s girlfriend. And was still occupied by them, in a way, at this very moment.

Carter had been around Kara and their extended family long enough to know how frequently odd things could happen. CatCo reported on all different kinds of aliens, heroes and villains, so weird things were just part of life in National City. What he wasn’t used to was his aunt, who was usually completely confident and one of his idols, looking so unsure. 

“What is it, Aunt Alex? What’s wrong??” Carter had woken up to find two new pets and his mom and Kara vanished. ‘This is not gonna be good,’ he thought, steeling himself and trying to be brave.

Taking a quick glance at Maggie’s also confused face, Alex started to try and explain the unexplainable. “I’m honestly not quite sure how to say this, guys. Cat and Kara are alive and ok, let me start with that. But, Lucy and the DEO helped us confirm that somehow...uh, unfortunately...they were...I mean...” Alex’s language skills momentarily failed her. Cat was the wordsmith of the family, after all, and although she was technically present, she wasn’t in a particularly chatty mood. The DEO agent gestured a little helplessly to the puppy and kitten currently batting at each others paws, and hoped the meaning was clear. Well, as clear as such a weird ass thing could be.

Carter and Maggie goggled at the animals, and then back at Alex - their heads swiveling simultaneously. Surely, Alex didn’t mean...Maggie started to speak, and then abruptly shut her mouth and shook her head. She dealt with aliens of all kinds on a daily basis, and this was...unusual. And personal. She gently squeezed Alex’s shoulder.

Carter slumped down on the bed next to Alex, stunned. “You mean...THAT’S Mom and Kara??” He reached out with trembling fingers, and the puppy happily bounded over to him and gave his hoodie sleeve a growly tug. “My mom is an actual cat. And her girlfriend, who is usually Supergirl, is a dog. Holy shit.”

The adults couldn’t disagree with any of it, and didn’t have the heart to chastise the teen. Alex drew the kid closer with an arm around his shoulder, leaning their heads together. “Hey. I know this is scary and weird, even for our family. But we’re going to find out what happened, and fix it. I promise. Lucy, Winn, and Vazquez are waiting for us at the DEO, and I’m going to call Mom in too.” 

Locking eyes with her partner, Alex began issuing orders. “Mags, could you pack up the stuff they’ll need - sorry, I know you just brought it up. Carter, you get your computer, and everyone’s phones and laptops, and chargers. We may need to re-trace Cat and Kara’s steps for the last few days, so if either of them has a planner or whatever grab that. Oh, and a couple changes of clothes for you too, toothbrush, pillow, all that overnight stuff. I’m not sure how long we’ll be at the DEO.” 

As the other two dispersed, Alex put together a bag for Cat and Kara for when (‘please God, be when and not if’ , Alex thought) they turned back or un-transmogrified or whatever the hell would fix this. She figured, even as close as they were, Carter probably wouldn’t want to pick out lingerie for his mom and her girlfriend. It was easy to tell which side of the massive closet belonged to which woman - of course Cat’s portion was more three-quarters and not half. The organizational set-up looked straight out of one of those home improvement shows Lucy wouldn’t admit to binge-watching. While there was a “Cat” side and a “Kara” sliver (easily discernible by all the cardigans Cat probably refused to have touching her luxurious name brands), there was also a tiny middle section that it looked like both women shared. Alex recognized the comfy, super soft t-shirts and sweaters either woman would don for casual events, like game night. Two disparate women, but two lives now blended together - lives for the moment interrupted. Alex shook the melancholy thought off, grabbed several outfit options and undergarments and toiletries and tossed them in a duffle bag of Kara’s.

Everyone met back up again in the foyer, the equipment and belongings they’d need piled at their feet. As the three discussed the best way to get the stuff downstairs in the least number of trips, a mournful howl sounded from the bedroom. Maggie quickly retrieved the animals, and returned wincing. 

“Well, Kara doesn’t like to be left alone, it appears, and is a little too short to hop down from the bed by herself. How can something so loud come out of something so small?” The puppy was much happier to be among her people again, clearly, now back to gleeful wiggles. Maggie kept a firm grip around her middle, and handed the kitten over to Carter so she wouldn’t be jarred by the excited pup.

“Um, how do we...it’s not safe for them to be loose in the car, right?” Carter had strapped on a camping style backpack almost as tall as he was. The cat tried to climb it immediately.

Alex thought again, back to the last pet they’d had growing up. Most of the Danvers’ animals were rescued from shelters as fully-grown, so her experience was a little out of date. “Let’s do this: Maggie, you take the clothes and your cruiser. Carter and I will follow along and bring Cat and Kara, since they may not do well being separated, and the pet stuff. Carter - can you get a laundry basket and a couple of blankets? That should help a little at least. We’ll have you sit in the back with them.”

Carter dashed off and returned quickly with a soft, fuzzy blanket from his mom’s bed, and a CatCo hoodie, lining a large plastic laundry basket. “There. The hoodie is Kara’s, but Mom likes to wear it when Kara’s off doing Supergirl stuff.” 

Ruffling her nephew’s hair, Alex commended him. “That’s a great idea, dude. Familiar clothes and smells can’t hurt. Okay, team, let’s go. I texted Lucy and told her we were coming, and to call my mom, so she should probably beat us there.”

******

“Ooohhhh! How cute!” Lucy barely kept herself from squealing in a manner not befitting a Lt. Colonel, immediately making grabby hands for the puppy as they all trooped into the private entrance of the DEO a short time later, who seemed equally happy to be greeted and passed off. “Sweetheart, you are adorable! I mean, I know this is bad, but come on - this is a precious face!” Lucy earned a lick in the kisser, although that was pretty much the dog’s standard practice by now. Kara, who as a humanoid absolutely agonized over finally smooching Cat for the first (and second, and sort of the third-ish) time, was apparently much less inhibited as a canine. She was a veritable kissing machine.

“Okay, okay, everyone to the lab,” Alex herded them all, and bags of equipment, and two animals, “we’ve got to get the blood work started and figure out just what the f...hell happened - sorry, Carter.” Her nephew, bringing up the rear of the group, carefully toting his most precious cargo, shrugged. His mom tried, but she occasionally let loose with some colorful language she probably would be upset to know he’d overheard - especially since it was often directed at his neglectful father. A few curse words were totally the least of anyone’s worries at the moment.

The unusual group - consisting of a senior DEO Agent, the DEO co-director, an NCPD detective, St. Edmund Hall’s three-time 7th grade student of the week, a hyperactive puppy, and a small kitten quietly observing everything - all journeyed to the med lab as unobtrusively as possible. They were met there by Winn Schott, Susan Vazquez, and a recently arrived Dr. Eliza Danvers, all anxiously awaiting the visitors.

Alex held up her hand, as they came in and the other 3 adults clearly zeroed in on the animals. “Hold on. I know Lucy probably mentioned it, but we need to be very careful no one outside this room has an idea who (here she gestured to the beasts carried by Lucy and Carter) this is. We don’t know how this happened or if someone caused it to happen. If they did, we don’t want them to know they were successful.”

Alex locked the door and hit the button that initiated the privacy barrier before she started to speak. “Ok, now that we’re sealed in. Guys, as you know, we’ve determined that Cat and Kara are...not... themselves.” 

Eliza held her hands out to Lucy, who somewhat reluctantly turned over the dog. “Anyone have any ideas? What could possibly cause this? Blood work first, Alex?” Eliza’s tone was serious, but she cuddled the puppy gently under her chin, stroking her soft fur.

The makeshift team was looking to Alex for leadership, she realized, even Lucy who out-ranked her. Lucy almost always deferred to her partner in matters Kara-related though - the Danvers doctor duo were the world’s foremost experts in Kryptonian biology after all. Although it wasn’t clear if what had occurred here was a result of Kara’s alien nature, Cat pissing off yet another mad scientist, or someone the two of them together had wronged. Or, just some utterly bizarre National City phenomenon.

“That’s the best starting point I can think of, Mom. You do Kara, and I’ll take Cat.” Carter transferred his precious cargo hesitantly to his aunt, letting the kitten bat at his fingers. “Luce, will you and Suze check the national DEO records for anything remotely similar, Interpol too? We’ll need to read J’onn in - he seems to remember things that don’t always make the official transcripts, and who knows - maybe this happened on...um, where he’s from? And, he needs to know Supergirl may be out of commission...” 

Alex stopped short of saying J’onn would have to fill in as the shape-shifting Supergirl’s doppelganger - she honestly couldn’t recall who in this group knew about that little trick or where he was originally from. No need to spill everyone’s secrets. 

As Eliza turned with Kara to one of the lab tables, Alex continued giving assignments. “Winn, check through that magic back door we pretend doesn’t exist and see what Cat was working on at CatCo. Kara and Cat’s work calendars should help too. Maggie, can you check with the PD? And you may need to use your...sources...to see if anyone knows something. And Carter,” here she turned to the youngest member of their little family who clearly was afraid he was going to be left out, “you’ll be our designated pet entertainment coordinator. When we’re not running labs, they’ll need to be treated just like a regular puppy and kitten.” 

Maggie headed out first, already thinking of her alien contacts who may be the most helpful, but not before a kiss of encouragement and comfort for each of her girlfriends, and a little pat on the back for Carter. Winn and Vazquez headed for their computer stations a few floors up, and Lucy set out to once again break outlandish news to her co-director - who hopefully could spare her and just read her mind on this one.

Everyone accepted their responsibilities with a grave sense of purpose. Whatever had caused this freakish event - it needed to be undone immediately. The thought that it was irreversible was simply unthinkable.


	3. Feeding and Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, folks! I've changed my profile pic to something Kara-as-a-puppy-ish, just for a visual.

Lucy strode into her co-director’s office without knocking, since the door was already open as if he’d been expecting her. Which he was - all six foot plus of him, leaning against the desk. “I was trying not to eavesdrop, but it seems we have a problem - all of your minds are veritably shouting. You can also remind Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer our security system is designed NOT to miss a veritable parade of uninvited guests carrying household pets of all things. Even if Mr. Schott is there to scrub the footage.”

The two military leaders settled in the comfy chairs in front of J’onn’s desk after shutting and locking the door. Lucy heaved a sigh, propping her head in a hand. She knew the Martian could just read her mind, but Lucy preferred to talk things out, unless there was a tactical advantage to remaining silent. And this was a doozy she needed to get off her chest. 

“Something or someone has transformed Cat into an actual cat, and Kara from the world’s strongest woman to the world’s most adorable puppy. Last night, he said everything was fine and normal, but Carter found them changed like that this morning. Alex and Maggie went over, and used the pupil scans we did on them both recently to compare - and they’re them. So,” Lucy stood and started to pace, “we’ve got the computer squad on records, Maggie’s checking quietly with the NCPD and her sources, and the docs are running medical. If you can think of anything that would help, something that may not have been in the official records...please feel free to speak right up.”

“I've heard Carter’s mind as well, he’s a remarkable young man - keeping himself calm so far.” J'onn complemented, reaching for his restaurant takeout drink cup. Lucy had forgotten he was off for the day, and vaguely wondered how he’d known to head back to the DEO. Probably just read someone's mind. “At least internally, he’s handling this better than most adults.” J’onn took a sip, and gently patted Lucy on the shoulder. “I think that’s because, even if something is temporarily wrong with his primary caregivers, he knows there are other people, other family, to support and protect him.”

Lucy cleared her throat and forced her eyes to un-tear. “Yeah, he is a great kid. And Cat is an amazing mom. We all need this weirdo thing to be over soon. Alex and Eliza will work themselves to death trying to figure it out. And if it goes on too long, we may need Supergirl’s ‘twin’ to make an appearance.”

Her colleague nodded, he’d figured as much. J’onn was actually getting somewhat comfortable shifting into the superhero’s persona - it was a change of pace from his usual duties, and people were always so glad to see Kara. He’d never admit to anyone the skirt might be the tiniest bit...freeing.

***  
Alex and Carter headed to the office next door to the lab to get the teen settled somewhere close, but not quite underfoot. Eliza took a moment to close her eyes and breathe deeply, trying to allow her mind to process and begin to seek out an answer to this new crisis. As usual when something happened with the girls, good or bad, her thoughts drifted to her late husband. Although the needle-sharp pain of his loss had faded years ago, Eliza would never stop missing Jeremiah - his calm and loving nature, and the future that was yanked from them all when his life was cut short more than 10 years ago.

Jeremiah would’ve been so proud of Kara - owning her superhero self, but finding her way as Kara Danvers too. They’d always been so scared of her revealing her powers, but this seemed like the best of both worlds - keeping her safe and allowing who she was to shine as well. Cat and Carter Grant were a recent surprise, but Kara seemed deliriously happy most of the time. Eliza got a chuckle out of trying to imagine explaining their adopted daughter’s hook-up with Jeremiah’s favorite afternoon talk show hostess from back in the day.

And their own sweet Alex - smart, strong, and finally secure with herself. Protecting and loving and fighting along side Kara as always, but finally letting someone else - her two little brunette bad-asses - protect and love her too. Eliza was thrilled with all of these new people and this new energy in her long-quiet home - she was happy she’d made the choice to uproot to National City to be closer to the girls. Life had gotten more dangerous and unstable, but so much fuller and richer she knew it was more than worth it.

But she’d been quiet and still a little too long for someone. The puppy had been unusually placid doing a little paw-licking, but that was broken by a yip and a rump shake, apparently reaching the end of her tolerance at being ignored. Rearing up on her back paws, she propped up against Eliza’s chest to better lick her chin. “Ok, sweetie,” Eliza laughed, taking in the sweet puppy breath and kissing her head right behind those soft ears, “you’re right, enough wool-gathering. We need to get started and get you back to your two-legged, adorable self.”

By the time Alex returned with kitten in hand, Eliza had a wriggling puppy attacking the fingers of one hand and the other on the keyboard of the lab’s laptop. “Unless you’ve added to your resume since the last time we talked, not that I doubt you could have, neither of us is well-versed in veterinary science. Before we start poking around, I need to brush up on the basics and refresh.” Eliza’d found a general vet medicine site, and the two doctors spent a few minutes familiarizing themselves, enough to do the standard tests at least. Of course, it was hard to concentrate with the two “patients” also at hand.

“Just put them on the ground, Alex,” Eliza said, chuckling as the puppy barked at the kitten, who had just successfully skittered two pens and a thumb drive past the dog and off the table with her fast, clever paws, like the world’s tiniest air hockey player. “Ca-..I mean, the kitten will have the whole table down there in a minute anyway.” She was trying to abide by Lucy’s suggestion they all refer to the animals just as ‘the puppy’ and ‘the kitten’. At least with the feline partner a slip wouldn’t be a huge deal, Eliza thought.

“Down you go, please behave.” Alex said hopefully, gently setting their soon-to-be experiments on the floor. Immediately, her charges scampered away towards the other side of the lab where the food and water and litter box were, tumbling and yipping and meowing, and generally making a joyous cacophony. As the humans brushed up on proper vet techniques, they lost track of the animals. 

Which, in hindsight, was not good. When the scientists were ready to commence, gathering syringes and vials, they turned to collect their test subjects. One of whom was chasing her tail, and only occasionally knocking into the side of the desk. The other...

“Alex? Do you see the kitten?” The older Dr. Danvers asked, a little concern creeping into her voice.

Her daughter whirled around and scanned the room. Nope. No cat. No _Cat_. “Oh, shit.” The women realized, belatedly, how very many dangerous places a small kitten could hide in a large lab, and if she’d gotten out somehow...

After a frantic search, not aided or abetted by the puppy (who thought it seemed like a lot of fun and told them so with riotous spins and barks), Alex realized the far metal table against the wall had a number of items on it knocked to the floor. 

“Mom, look around that back table, I think she was there at least. How the hell did we miss hearing all that?” They headed toward the other end of the room, fanning out, where there were the large metal holding tables, and a desk with another computer. On the hidden side of the computer desk, yet more items had been disturbed. A sliver of the top drawer had been left open, and inside the drawer, curled up tightly, was the culprit. Blissfully ignoring everyone else in her vicinity, until she was gently removed from her comfy sleep spot. That got a sleepy “mrreeeoow” and an irritated hazel-eyed glare.

After that escapade, with the cat tucked cozily and securely in the front of Alex’s shirt, the work began. Blood was drawn carefully, measurements recorded, and very soon the analysis was in process. Carter had been pressed into duty to take the puppy to the courtyard area for some relief and more running room when her part of the tests were finished. He eventually came back to the lab toting a panting dog, who seemed for all the world to be grinning, happy in the arms of her boy.

“I must’ve thrown that ball for her 100 times,” he exclaimed, ruffling the pup’s ears. “She has a LOT of energy. The agents who were out there all wanted to pet her.” Carter gently placed the puppy on the floor and she gamboled off towards her bowl. “Um, is there anything to eat, I’m getting kind of hungry.” The teen looked slightly abashed, as if embarrassed to be thinking of such a routine thing in the midst of a crisis. Carter didn’t eat as much as Kara (no one did), but he was a growing kid, and could certainly put away more at a meal than he did even six months ago. 

Alex and Eliza stared at each other a second, and then at their watches. The animals had been transported from Cat’s penthouse around mid-day and it was now getting close to 4. ‘No wonder the poor kid was hungry,’ Alex thought. “Sorry bud. You know how we can get sometimes. Of course. We all need to take a break and eat. What sounds good?”

Eliza spoke up. “I’ve got some leftover zucchini lasagna in the break room fridge, if you want that, just to tide you over until we can get something ordered? Everyone likes Chinese, right?”

The other two nodded. Carter said, “I’ll go get it warmed up. Thanks Eliza. Do you want me to get Winn and Agent Vasquez? And Lucy too?”

Figuring it would be a good idea to regroup and share what they’d learned, Alex agreed that sounded like a plan. Carter headed off to collect his snack, and the rest of the team. When he’d gone, Alex turned to her mother.

“I forgot to say when I called, I’m sorry for interrupting your Saturday, Mom. Where’d you go to eat?”

Eliza brushed off her apology - as if there was anywhere on Earth she would be when one of her children was in danger. “It’s fine - I was just out having lunch with a friend, at Brunello’s.”

“Oh, Brunello’s is nice. We ate there a few weeks ago, Maggie is nuts about their calamari. I thought you smelled a little garlicky. A friend, huh?” Alex tilted her head at her mom, teasingly fluttering her eyelashes. 

It was still a little weird, even as a grown-up, even though her dad had been gone so long, to think of her mother... _dating_. But, Eliza had been single (as far as Alex knew) for a decade, and was an attractive, intelligent, dedicated woman who deserved companionship. With she and Kara firmly established in their romantic lives for once, Alex worried a little about her mom feeling lonely or left out. That had been the topic of discussion on several sister nights, in fact. All three of their partners chimed in at some point recently that they thought Eliza, if she wanted, should get back in the dating pool. 

And, adorably, Lucy, Maggie and even Cat had made vague threats about vetting any potential beaus (as if Eliza’s terrifying daughters would need any help). Just the visual of their three tiny girlfriends, arms crossed and staring down some unsuspecting suitor, had Alex and Kara glad-hearted and howling with laughter. Privately, of course. They weren’t stupid enough to do that in front of the said Tiny Trio.

“Yes, a friend. I do have them, you know, and have made a few more since I moved to National City. I’m a veritable one-woman Facebook. ” Eliza wasn’t giving in so easily.

Neither was her daughter. “A maaaan friend?”

Eliza huffed. “Alexandra, focus - your sister’s adorable, but she’s a damn Labrador retriever. My lunch dates are immaterial.” Alex grinned at her mother’s attempt to dodge.

Before the interrogation could continue, Carter skidded back into the room in a panic. “Guys! You’ve gotta come! The kitten’s out again and I can’t get her!” This was by far the most harried they’d ever seen Carter. Alex and Eliza quickly put their equipment down, and headed to the door. Until they realized they were being trailed.

“Let’s just leave her in here for now, she should be ok for just a few minutes. I can lock the door, it’s impossible to get in without my code,” Alex said and picked up the puppy to set her in the little nest they’d made of the blankets and hoodie from home.

The three of them had just turned from locking the door when a mournful howl erupted. And then two more in quick succession. It was pitiful, to say the least, and everyone shared a look. “She never really did like being left alone,” Eliza stated quietly. In just a few seconds, Alex had unlocked the door and scooped the dog back up.

“Well,” she said, cuddling the much happier and quiet puppy, “we’re in this as a family I guess, so we all go together. Lead on Carter.”

In short order, they arrived at one of the DEO’s training rooms, not far down the hallway from their lab.

“I was going to heat the food and get everyone’s order, and saw the kitten headed this way. I made a grab for her, but she is really fast - and she slipped in right before the door closed. So I came to get you.” Carter raked a hand through his curls, frustrated at himself clearly, and now even more worried.

J’onn came pacing down the hall, perhaps alerted by Carter’s agitated mental state. Alex nodded at her boss, handed off the puppy to Carter, and swiped her key card to unlock the heavy door. It was a good thing the kitten was fast - if she’d gotten caught by the door it would’ve caused serious injuries to the petite feline.

Eliza, Carter plus puppy, J’onn and Alex all stood in the middle of the training room filled with equipment and mechanical devices. A very confused tech agent looked up, startled to see this crowd of people, including two of his superiors and...a Labrador? Maybe this was some new police dog training program?

“Um, yes sir? Ma’am?” Agent Matthews said, standing and fumbled an awkward salute. 

Alex stepped forward. “At ease, Agent. Did you happen to see a kitten come in the room just a moment ago?” From the nonchalant way she said it, this was just something that could happen on any old regular day. Agent Matthews blinked twice at her before answering.

“Nooo? I don’t think I did?” Even for the DEO, this was weird - not the usual ‘alien’ weird either. J’onn was amused at the agent’s thoughts broadcasting loudly: _“Was the dog grinning? Who was that kid? Was it too late to request a transfer to the Gotham branch?”_

Quickly though, the culprit outed herself with a plaintive meow. Looking up, there was the kitten...casually dangling on the very edge of a raised platform at least 8 feet off the ground.

“Agent, you’re dismissed,” J’onn ordered and waited until the bewildered man had gladly exited the room and the door was once again closed. 

Eliza was gazing at the equipment the cat had climbed. “How in the world...I mean, she was an investigative reporter, so she’s kind of naturally nosy, I suppose.”

J’onn had clearly had enough. He transformed and flew up to gently collect the troublemaker. Carter stared, never having seen the Martian Manhunter in action this up close and personal before. 

Alex took the proffered miscreant. The puppy in Carter’s arms barked in welcome at her missing feline pal. “Ok, new rule. The kitten gets a collar with a GPS, and maybe a cage. We’ll get Winn to help after we eat.” 

***  
“Can I help? Please. I could do that in my sleep.” 

The team had gathered and was scattered around the office next to the lab to indulge in the mounds of Chinese food Alex had ordered, used to putting in a Kara-sized portion. Eliza had forbidden discussion of the pressing topic at hand for just a few minutes while they ate. The test subjects were enjoying a little dinner of their own in the lab - Kara was quiet and content to have her kitten pal with her apparently.

And then Winn appeared to have a crisis of confidence and gulped, almost choking on his low mein. “What if...what if, when things are back to normal, the cat remembers me giving her a collar and touching her and is _not_ happy?” 

Lucy had uncharacteristically little patience for Winn’s usual freaked-out attitude towards the cat’s human persona. She was the one ultimately responsible if something happened to it, or anyone else in the DEO, if the animal escaped again. “You don’t work where you used to work, dummy. Who cares? It’s not like she can fire you again. And I think she may not have liked you,” here Lucy got uncomfortably close and lowered her voice so only he could hear, “because you had a crush on the same person. Ya think?”

Not caring for THAT reminder, Winn lowered his voice too and leaned closer. Lucy outranked him at the DEO, but she wasn’t technically his supervisor, although getting on her bad side wasn't so smart. “Maybe Cat was jealous of me being friends with Kara or something at the beginning, and...” 

Lucy cut him off. “Dude. I know I wasn’t there, but even at the beginning? You’ve seen them together. You don’t think...Winn, you aren’t hoping...” She was glad her body was blocking him and muting their conversation a little. The thought that Winn might still be carrying a torch for Kara, and wishing any ill on her relationship with Cat would not go over well at all with this crowd.

He whispered harshly, if not entirely convincingly, back, “NO. That is not what I want, Lucy. I know they’re a couple, ok? Kara’s my friend, and she’s happy. And you don’t know, maybe I’m off the market anyway? Didja think of that?” Standing, he put his food aside and resumed speaking in a normal voice, as if he and Lucy hadn’t been having a sotto voce conversation.

“It’s called being cautious. The person I used to work for has an extensive reach and a really creative temper.” No one argued that, even Carter. But, after several sets of glaring eyes directed at him, Winn sighed. He pointed at Carter. “Ok, but kid, you’re with me. Kara’s always talking about how good you are at science, so let’s build a tracker for our mini-David Blaine.”

After Winn and Carter left to begin their little science project, the rest of the team offered their woeful updates. Nothing had been found in any law enforcement or public media source, except one strange mention Vazquez found in an early 20th century Dublin tabloid. “But that’s like sub-"News of the Weird" stuff. The other headline was a man who’d had sex with the Loch Ness monster and the ghost of St. Patrick.”

Everyone took just a second for that visual to fade. “Well, keep it on the back burner, I guess, Vaz,” Lucy said, still shaking her head.

Eliza took the chance to explain they’d had to recalibrate some of the programs from human to cat/dog, so the computer tests were still running. “It’s not instantaneous, these are deep-level scans, comparing with all the drugs, toxins, everything we know of in the DEO’s database. Thankfully we’ve got the baseline of Cat and Kara’s recent blood samples to compare to.”

“Um,” Vazquez started, not really sure this was her place, since she was the tech girl, not the lab rat. “Why do you already have Cat’s blood? I get Kara’s. Did Grant come down and donate on bloodmobile day and I missed it?”

Alex stepped in, as she finished her food. “No, it’s just that...well, human/Kryptonian relationships are exceedingly rare. There’s just one other pair we know of, and they’re male/female. There are a lot of unknowns, and we’re not sure how an intimate relationship may affect them, so we got some basic information to establish a set point.” She couldn’t have been more glad that Winn had asked for Carter’s help and gotten the boy out of the room. That wouldn’t have been fun, to more or less point out to the kid that his mom having sex with an alien may have unforeseen consequences. Although, that’s kind of why they were here anyway...

That speech had apparently jogged Lucy’s memory. “Oh, and I did get a hold of Superman. He’s normal, and is worried of course, but I think for the moment it’s a good idea he stays away. Just in case this is some strange virus that affects Kryptonians. We don’t need him running around as a little black German Shepherd or something.”

An hour or so later, Lucy and J’onn had come down to check on their scientists. The dejected looks on the Danvers’ faces told the tale.

Lucy went immediately to Alex’s side and snuggled close, for once not caring that they were at work. “It’s ok, we’ll figure something out.”

Alex shook her head, clearly crushed at their lack of any kind of progress. “Nothing came up. We ran everything we could think of, and a couple more possibilities Clark texted. Nothing. They’re just plain old healthy house pets. Some of the markers are there from Cat’s blood, and much fewer from Kara’s. But...,” she helplessly shrugged and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Eliza joined them and squeezed both younger women.

Before J’onn could speak to ask what was next, Lucy’s phone rang with Maggie’s ringtone. “Hey, babe. Any news? I’m here with Alex, Eliza and J’onn.” Lucy put the phone on speaker at Maggie’s direction and held it so the group could hear.

“I went through the NCPD databases, and got nothing, so I’ve been checking out some of my most...uh...different sources. I think found someone who can help.” An electric shock of hope jolted all those listening. 

Maggie continued without having to be asked. “Yeah, her name is M’gann. She’s got an idea that might go somewhere. But, don’t freak out,” here everyone in the room heard Maggie exhale nervously. “It’s a little unusual. She’s, good, she's someone I trust, always been a straight shooter with me before. But...um, also, she’s sort of a witch.”


	4. Night Time and Your Pets - When Puppies Cry at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - that other ongoing story of mine insisted on jumping ahead. But now...we return!

Last time:  
Maggie continued without having to be asked. “Yeah, her name is M’gann. She’s got an idea that might go somewhere. But, don’t freak out,” here everyone in the room heard Maggie exhale nervously. “It’s a little unusual. She’s, um. She’s sort of a witch.”

Chapter Four:

Everyone was stunned quiet, and then Alex glanced around the group and spoke. “You know what, Mags? At this point, I wouldn’t care if her name was Glinda and she floated here in a giant pink bubble. We’ll take anything - we're running out of ideas.”

After a hurried, half-telepathic conversation with J’onn and Lucy, it was decided that (after Winn and Vazquez did a thorough background check) Maggie could bring her source in to the outer office of the DEO. It was set-up basically as a business facade, to assuage any passersby that no, this certainly wasn’t a massively secret organization dealing with aliens in the middle of downtown. There were a few faux offices on that floor, as if the vice president of the bank would be happy to meet with you about your mortgage application. When in fact, the actual Vice President could watch via remote satellite through the innumerable security features built in to the nondescript space.

“Once we do the background, you can bring her in through the front door, Detective. We can’t risk the DEO, but...we all want this resolved. And if she can help, we can make the arrangements.” J’onn confirmed via Alex’s open speaker phone. 

The tech guru’s ran their checks quickly and found nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to indicate M’gann was anything but a bartender, with no worrisome ties to their numerous criminal or terrorist ‘watch list’. Alex relayed that to Maggie, who called back after confirming with M’gann.

“She can come in after her shift, but that won’t be until 3 am. You all ok with that?” Maggie’s voice sounded again from Alex’s speakerphone. 

The team agreed and the meeting was set. Maggie had the late shift herself anyway, and would handle the transport. She’d really grown to trust and like the odd, calm woman, and wondered if the witch would take this risk for anyone but Maggie.

So the only thing left to do was wait, and worry, and hope.

***  
Carter Grant made up the cot his Aunt Alex had gotten from somewhere in the DEO, and prepared to bunk down in the lab for the night. Other than Winn, who mentioned vaguely having ‘something to do’ when they were working on the GPS, the only other one who took J’onn up on his suggestion they go home and get some sleep before Maggie brought her source in was Vazquez. She’d been there the earliest this morning anyway, and her part was mainly done until they got another lead. Susan offered to take Carter home with her to crash, but he politely declined.

The DEO was where his mother was, where his family was. And Carter wasn’t leaving. He was well aware he hadn’t inherited all of his mother’s traits, but stubbornness flowed in the sap from both sides of his family tree. When they figured it out and fixed Mom and Kara, the three of them would go home together. And that was that.

Eliza tapped on the door, and came in to make sure he had everything he needed. “You doing ok, Carter? We can get you another blanket or pillow, the room might get a little chilly.”

She wasn’t technically his grandmother, since his mom and Kara weren’t married (yet?) and Eliza was his mom’s age anyway. But she was definitely someone more grand-parental than aunt-ish like Alex, and much preferable to his two biological options. Eliza was both different from and a mix of Alex and Kara - she was a science geek like Alex, but easy to hug like Kara. She wasn’t as effusive, but usually observed first, unlike some impulsive members of their little family. Carter was thankful for her - Eliza’s calm nature helped him not freak out.

Carter knew it had taken a little bit for his mom and Eliza to reach common ground. Even without getting too gross about it, it must have been weird for Eliza to know a woman her age was dating her daughter (who was also an alien and Supergirl). 

But, in the last month or so, at the few gatherings they’d had, he’d seen the two older blonds with their heads together, talking and laughing. - well, almost together, Eliza had a solid 5 inches on the other woman. That made Carter feel good. His mom wasn’t always the easiest to get to know and let her guard down, and sometimes he worried about her feeling left out in the new extended family that came with loving Kara. She never acted outwardly like it did, but Carter knew (and loved) no one on Earth better than Cat Grant. Aside from the Queen of All Media persona, at home with just him and Kara, she was different. Softer and quieter and just totally... theirs. The young teen cleared his throat. This needed to get fixed, he thought, and soon. He needed his mom back. He missed her. And Kara too.

Drifting back out of his thoughts, Carter shook his head. “No, I’m good, thanks Eliza.” As he turned, there was the kitten, sitting up on the bed. The puppy was up on her back legs, whining. She was just tall enough to get her front paws to the edge of the cot, but when she tried to jump up, her back legs were just dangling, looking for a purchase where there was none. Meanwhile the kitten peered over at her, with an encouraging meow. Carter gave a helping hand and scooped the dog up onto the bed. She gave a happy yip and licked the kitten for good measure.

“I guess they want to sleep here,” the young man mused. He’d already changed into his periodic table pajama pants (a gift from Alex) and brushed his teeth, so he wiggled into the covers and adjusted his new pets so they could all sleep comfortably.

Eliza couldn’t help tucking his blanket in a little, mothering instinctively. “They know on some level that you’re their boy, Carter. They feel safe with you.” She gently gave the animals a little good night pat as well.

“You’ll wake me when something happens, right?”, Carter drowsily confirmed. 

Eliza assured him she would, and after a quick squeeze to his shoulder, she slipped out of the room. 

Carter sleepily touched the collar on the kitten’s neck as she curled close to him. The puppy had put up much less of a struggle about her new outfit, but the cat educated them all that she was Not Happy - hooking it instantly by a paw to see if she could pry it off. Any Cat Grant would have definite ideas about fashion, after all. Carter laughed as he thought about what his mom would say regarding her new sparkly accoutrement. 

“I’m not going to a discotheque, Winslow, why do I find myself be-spangled!?,” he could just imagine. As Carter fell asleep, he hoped with all he knew that this would be nothing but a strange and fading dream by morning.

 

***

Eliza shut the door to the lab behind her with a sigh. She hadn’t been sold on Cat Grant at first. Too many stories from Alex, too many tears from Kara. How could her sweet-natured daughter fall for the woman who’d made so many celebrities cry, and Lois Lane purple with rage? The rumors about Cat couldn’t possibly all be true: married and divorced four times (two men & two women), a secret liaison with President Marsdin, slamming Bill O’Reilly’s hand in a door by ‘accident’, the drinking that boarded on alcoholism, the celebrity hook-ups, etc. Eliza admired Cat’s accomplishments as a woman, and certainly admitted she was a very talented writer, but even after she’d figured out Kara was bi-sexual (long before Kara herself) - Cat Grant was NOT on the ‘maybe’ list.

However, Cat had stood by them all during Myriad, encouraging Kara in a way no one else could, not to mention her brilliant tactical mind. It had broken Kara’s heart when the CEO took her leave, although Cat returned far sooner than she’d obviously planned - with a tan and a new girlfriend. And then, with typical Kryptonian obstinacy mixed with typical Kara optimism, her daughter refused to give up either Cat or the idea that they could all form a big, happy (if strange) family. 

Eliza knew she’d been polite but not warm the first few times Kara’d brought Cat to Midvale, and she knew Cat picked up on it. But recently, since her own move to National City, the two older women had spent more time in each others presence - including an illuminating three-hour meeting at a hipster coffee shop just outside of town and one unlikely to be frequented by anyone else in their little group. It made Eliza grin even now, remembering Cat in her Chanel and Birkin bag, sitting daintily next to a bulletin board overflowing with “Free Guitar Lessons” and “Couch for Sale, Slightly Used” fliers.

Across a battered wooden table covered in empty coffee mugs, Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, laid her heart bare and began to eradicate Eliza’s doubts about their relationship. “I’m in love with your daughter, Eliza. And I’m not going anywhere unless she ends it. I wouldn’t trust me either, if I was in your shoes, if it was either of my boys. But give me, give us, a chance to change your mind,” the mogul said, and Eliza found she couldn’t sense any trace of haughtiness or deception in the woman.

After that, and with each successive family gathering, Eliza found her guard dropping more and more. Especially after seeing how Cat doted on Carter, and how attentive a mother she was to the precocious, shy teen. Carter himself was a wonderful young man - polite, intelligent, and caring. He obviously favored his mother and Kara, but the two older Danvers women were next on his list; he loved to talk science with them, and sought them out for help with his numerous school projects. If Cat was who Eliza originally thought her to be, she’d never have been able to raise a son like Carter. And Kara, who Eliza needed to give more credit apparently, wouldn’t have chosen her out of all of her suitors to build a lasting and successful relationship. It seemed pretty likely, Eliza thought, that she was eventually going to end up with a daughter-in-law her own age.

After trying to concentrate on some lab work for a few hours, Eliza headed for the break room. She found herself hungry again and remembered Carter hadn’t ended up eating her leftovers since they’d ordered in. Before she’d gotten the fridge open though, a deep voice sounded from behind her.

“Raiding the pantry, Dr. Danvers? That’s theft of government property. I’ll have to write a report.”

The tall blonde smiled as she turned. “Guilty as charged, Director. I’ll bet I can convince you not to.”

Glancing around to ensure they were alone, J'onn slipped his arms around her waist and tugged Eliza against him for a moment. 

After a moment of quiet, Eliza spoke. “Do you think they figured it out?” 

J’onn sighed. “No, not yet. Alex has been so focused. Lucy...well, Lucy doesn’t quite know that she knows, but it’s not far off. Do you want to tell them?” He hesitantly brushed a hand gently over her hair.

“Soon,” Eliza nodded. “Very soon. I’ll tell her, tell them, once we get Kara’s situation resolved. It’s the only reason I’m glad Cat was turned as well - that woman, if she saw us together, would have picked it up before the end of the night.” 

She rested her cheek against his broad chest. Just a moment of connection, of comfort - Alex’s tendencies to be strong and bottle up her feelings didn’t come from Jeremiah Danvers. “She’s still my baby, J’onn, even if I first met her at 13. What if...and poor Cat and Carter, too...” 

Her Martian boyfriend of only a few weeks, even less of a stranger to tragic loss than Eliza, gently kissed her forehead. They were taking things very, very slow. Kara dating Cat was one bombshell, but her mom dating her boss (who wore the face of the man who killed her father)- neither were quite sure how Alex would react to that bit of news. Eliza joked that they all were such workaholics the only romantic options seemed to be someone you worked with; that seemed to hold true with Kara and Cat (and James and Winn’s attempts before her), Alex with Maggie and Lucy, and now Eliza and J’onn. Eliza was just a consultant technically for the DEO, and J’onn “accidentally” made sure her supervisor of record was Lucy. That wasn’t free of concerns, but reporting to your daughter’s girlfriend was less problematic ethically than to your own boyfriend.

“I know. Have faith. We’ll move the heavens to fix this - you and Alex, and those of us here that love them too. And young Carter has inherited his mother’s strength, and an extraordinary support system no matter what. ” 

“I’m thankful for you, J’onn J’onzz.” Eliza leaned up and slowly kissed him, her hands moving to grip his powerful shoulders.

“And I you, Dr. Eliza Danvers.” J’onn pulled back to allow them both to breathe and grin a little goofily at each other, before kissing her again.

Mutually pulling back, the new couple joined foreheads for a moment. They knew a physical relationship was what they both desired, but now of course wasn’t the time, and they wanted to be absolutely sure before taking that last step. 

Eliza leaned back enough to look into those dark eyes, and smirked. “Or, I guess I could use the name my girls do...Space Dad.”

A roll of the eyes worthy of Cat Grant herself ensued, and she couldn’t hold back a chuckle at the unusual look on the usually stern face. “Your children and their paramours are all very entertaining, Eliza.” J’onn broke away with a squeeze to her hip and went to the refrigerator to pull out the leftovers for reheating their after-midnight snack.

Before either could say more, a faint sound was heard in the corridor, like a light clicking. The adults froze, only to sigh as Kara-the-puppy rounded the corner. Her gait picked up as she saw people, and with only a little tumble, the puppy was upon them. 

However, the dog veered around Eliza at the last moment. Her true objective was then clear: the open fridge. Nose sniffing loudly, Kara propped up on one of the shelves inside the appliance and then looked back at J’onn, as if to implore him to get on with feeding her pronto.

The Martian and the mother stared at the dog for a moment. How had she...? Those big blue eyes woefully stared right back. And then the barking began. 

“Okay, okay,” Eliza said, swiftly scooping up the furry intruder. “I’m honestly not sure if you’re just normally hungry or this is Kara coming out, but shhh....” 

J’onn chuckled as he shut the door. As he was reaching out a hand to calm the agitated pup, the non-canine Danvers daughter came into the break room.

“Oh, there you all are. That dog! She’s so sneaky. I just popped my head in to check on Carter - she must’ve snuck out the door.” Alex sounded like a put-out big sister more than a tough DEO agent at that moment. 

“What did you need us for, Alex?” Eliza asked, still petting the squirming Kara.

Alex sighed deeply. “Maggie called, they’re on the way in. It’s almost time.”

The witch was coming. And with her, hopefully answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to Twice_The_Heart, who shared on my Tumblr with the most adorable Kara-puppy photo described in the last few paragraphs. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously y'all. If I can figure out how, I'll post some of the GIF's that made me do this.  
> Also, my first multi-chapter, and totally un-betaed.  
> I have to say I've never enjoyed researching a story more. :)


End file.
